


The Forgotten Casualty

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mention of experimentation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, harassment of PTSD sufferer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: After encountering another Inquest victim at the bar, and receiving vastly different treatment to them, Kazukoh questions many things.





	The Forgotten Casualty

I was in cell D-4 at The Funhouse.  
I was the victim of pill powder thrown in my face.  
I was caught in the center of an Inquest dispute.  
I was bribed with a synthetic stomach to join them as a grunt.  
I was nearly kidnapped again in broad daylight at Plikter’s.  
I was the power source of a Golem made by an Inquest member whom was angry I got her fired from the hospital I live at for malpractice.

Yet I am forgotten.

I am told to get over myself, to stop playing the victim. I’m told to stop having an emotional breakdown. I’m slapped to ‘snap out of it’.

I’ve seen others like me be treated with kindness. Receive restitution. Their assaulters, abusers, torturers? Slain.

For a long while, all of my own perpetrators ran free.

It took a while before I was told that one was killed in my escape the second time.

It took a while before I was told that the main mastermind behind the Golem experiment was arrested and is held in a Pact prison.

It took multiple peacemakers before the powder, dispute, and bribery Inquest had been dealt with.

The one from the Funhouse and the attempted kidnapper are still free.

Was I legally allowed to be experimented on?

Was I the only one disallowed kindness?

Why are the others treated nicely?

Why am I the one who is different?

Can I have kindness?

Is my trauma….real?


End file.
